The Arcanum
The official mage’s guild of Aledir, The Arcanum are responsible for the training of new mages, the maintaining of The Aether within Aledir, and magical research. Every Court often has one mage to advise their Crown representative to advise them on magical affairs. Unlike many other organizations within Aledir, Humans are rare within the Acranum due to magical affinity being rare in Humans. Duties Magical Investigations The Arcanum’s first duty is to investigate any magical phenomenon or crimes involving illegal use of magic. The latter is usually done in tandem with the local Town Guard. Recruitment When a person is identified to have an affinity for the Arcane, the Arcanum often tries to take them in to be trained as mages for the guild. This is often seen as an honour and eventually beneficial to families of fledgling mages, though some see it as coercion and try to hide their abilities from the Arcanum. Research Magic is a massive field of study. There are many mysteries that magic holds, and the Arcanum attempts to solve those mysteries. From discovering new formulae for spells to excavating ancient ruins of civilizations now dead, the Arcanum are the ones who explore all things arcane. Organization At the top of the Arcanum are the Grand Magisters. There are currently 11 of them, though that number has varied thoughout Aledir’s history. There is one for each Province, one which acts as the Monarch’s Court Mage, one which acts as the Headmaster for the Royal Mage’s College in Malanar, and one that acts as the head of Research. The final position acts as a tie-breaker when a vote is called for major decisions the Grand Magisters must make. Magisters are the next rank lower, and act as leaders for other Arcanum members within their fields. The most common Magister positions are those of guild hall leaders in various cities and towns across Aledir. There are alternative titles to Magister, depending on their field or profession. For example, Magisters who act as teachers at the Royal Mage’s College are called Professors. Those below the rank of Magister are called Conjurers. They often do most of the ground work within the Arcanum: From organizing books within the libraries, to assisting Magisters in rituals. Many who do not work directly for the Arcanum often carry this title. Below Conjurers are Apprentices. They are either students within a guild hall or the Royal Mage’s College, or graduates on a probationary period of one year serving the Arcanum as assistants or organizers within a guild hall. Titles Archmage: A mage that can cast spells from every school of magic. While many high-ranking members of the Arcanum are Archmages, many outside of the guild believe that the title of Archmage means that they lead the mage’s guild entirely. Wizard: Not a title, perse, but a profession. Wizards are mages who create magical formulae and sells them to other mages. This also extends to the creation of magical items, though few can use or afford them. Professor: A Magister who formally teaches magic to other members.